


The long avaited encounter

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo left Karakura after he lost his power.Urahara Kisuke listened to Isshin and he broke up with Ichigo.Somebody killed the rogue shinigami and his partners.Urahara went after the person who killed them and he was surprised.Who was it?
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 54
Collections: UraIchi Prompt Challenge #4





	The long avaited encounter

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Prompt Challenge 4 - #004 "You either die as a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." - The Dark Knight
> 
> Tadam: There is my fic. I wanted to write something short, I don't know if I succeed.
> 
> Enjoy the reading

_ "sentence"- the prompt _

" thought"

_ - _ speaking-

Lighter sudden lights. In the room of darkness, it gives an abrupt light and draws two figures into the shadows. 

One has long orange hair and molted golden eyes with a pupil like a cat. The other has an interesting green and white bucket hat, blonde hair. 

One eye pair is cold like ice another is shocked like hell.

A candle ignited.

-Ichigo-kun? What are you doing there? 

-I should ask the same, Kisuke. This is my room. What are you doing here? - asked the younger while standing with crossed arm and facing Urahara. 

-Your room? But this is the Karakura Yakuza Headquarter… - stated Kisuke. 

-I’m glad, that you know where are you. 

-But...your father said, you moved out of Karakura.

-In a way that’s right. But why would he know? 

-He is your father? 

-And? He was a bad father to me. It was he, who said that I need a clean break after I lost my power temporarily? Yes, temporarily. Was he? - asked Ichigo calmly with a soft voice. If somebody would see him from the yakuza they would run, because after that soft voice he is usually merciless and dangerous.

-Yes.

-You were my partner, Kisuke! - said the younger with cold furry. -He was just my father, who had secrets before me, like my heritage! I Don’t care, that you knew, it was his job. Like to raise us! You knew me better than him, and yet you chose him! The thing with us, was a joke to you?

-No! I’m sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have to listen to him. I realized at the moment you left.

-LEFT YOU? Are you out of your mind? I left you. Really? If I recall it was you, my friends and my family, who left me first. Just because I give up my power to save us! All of you! I had nobody in the end and you say I left? Bullshit. - stated Ichigo and started pacing. 

-I’m s…. - started Kisuke, but he couldn’t finish his pleading.

-I don’t want your sorry, Kisuke I don’t want anything from you. You, Left Me Broken. My soul was shattered, I was missing two-thirds of my soul! And you all abandoned me. Great friends! I saved you and you are thanking me with that bullshit? What I’m to you? A joke? A toy? Or what?

-No. Ichigo, please, you need to understand...

-Why are you here? -asked instead to reply to his plea. His long hair danced while he paced. It was usually in a man bun to not disturb him while he is working, but before his ex appeared he wanted to meditate so it was unloosed.

-Somebody killed the rouge substitute shinigami and the trail led me here. - told Kisuke to the younger knowing he shouldn’t plea anymore. He tried and he was refused. 

-Rouge? Do you mean Ginjo and cohorts?

-Yes.

-Who sent you? If the Central 46, I should kill you.

-Not the central. We knew they were trying to recruit you.

-Recruit me? They wanted to use me. As usual. 

-You killed them.

-Of course. No one messes with my sisters and lives to tell a tale. No one.

-But… - started Kisuke only to think “ He is more gorgeous than ever and when he is angry...Oh my…”

-I love my sisters, Kisuke. I would do anything for them, and they know it. They are the only people in Karakura, whos knows where I am, and what I am doing. - answered Ichigo finishing his pacing.

-But they said that you are in Tokyo.

-Yes. I asked them to do so. 

-Ahh. And what are you doing? 

-I am just a humble chef, Kisuke. Nothing more, nothing less.

-And how did you become that humble chef? 

-When you left me broken, I swallowed my pride down the second time and asked them to help me. That’s all. You know the saying:  _ "You either die as a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."  _

-Dark Knight? Wait! Second time?! But...

-Both yes. - replied the younger, thinking that Kisuke is damn sexy when he showing that he cares about him.

-How? Why? When? - asked incredulously Kisuke.

-Ahh, you didn’t know? - challenged Ichigo -Do you know who is my godfather?

-Your godfather? I thought someone from our side.

-From Goat-Face side yes. But my mother’s side?

-Ryuuken? I don’t know. - “ISSHIN! Fuck you! What the fuck did you do?” thought Kisuke.

-Ahh, so you admit that you don’t know something.

-Yes. Tell me.

-Why should I? No, It isn’t Ryuuken. He is the twin’s godfather, not that he did something for them.

-Then who?

-He is dead. He was already dead when Mom died.

-... - “If he is dead, why mention him? Wait. Should be, that he was a Quincy?”

-After my mother died, why didn’t any of you help us? 

-... - and again Kisuke couldn’t answer him. Couldn’t because, he knew that Ichigo knows the why.

-You didn’t know us. You weren’t friends with Goat- Face. And you didn’t want any relationship with your weapon? Your ace against Aizen?

-It’s shameful to admit but maybe yes.

-It’s not maybe. I’m sure it’s a Yes. But because of that Yes, when Mom died my father died with her. He wasn’t my father anymore, he was for the twins but for me? No. 

I didn’t only lose my mother, but I lost my father also. All of us were grieving, but he wasn’t there for us. I realized this when my sisters came to me that they are hungry, they don’t have clothes.   
I was grieving and blaming myself as well, but when they came to me, I put aside my feelings and started to make some food for us. I became their grownup big brother. I sat with them to learn, read stories and held them when they were crying. When Goat-Face didn’t return when the school started again, I helped them as well I could. I did everything, but ...but the money wasn’t enough anymore. And I realized that I needed help. Urgently. I remembered some stories of mom and some of her lectures. The laws aren’t always right. There are people who have their own laws. They aren’t bad people, just different. And she spoke about the Yakuza. I didn’t know, that she was famous in there, I just came here to ask for help. They listened and after they sent me home. Some day later Goat-Face finally appeared. He was back. He came back to my sisters. He becomes their doting father and for me...he becomes Goat-Face. I came back here to thank them and to pay back. They allowed. 

I think I lived here more than at home. Sometimes my sisters were with me. I helped with the cooking and defending the geishas. They told me somethings about my power, helped me to rein it. I found a family, that allowed me to grow.

And then came Rukia. I was living again at Goat-Face because it’s no one business that I know the yakuza and if Rukia didn’t come that day everything would be different. 

I didn’t come back for a long time. I found another interesting group I would almost say, family. I mean you, the visards, the shinigami, and my friends. When Aizen really started to attacking I was already graduated from school, resting before uni and wooing somebody.- recited his life Ichigo, with a faraway look in his eyes.

-Me. - said Kisuke.

-Yes. Then War happened. And in the end, you and my friends left me. I waited brokenly some months, but when nothing changed for better I came back here. As a yakuza.

-I was trying to…. - started Kisuke, but Ichigo’s eyes stopped him. “Oh, shit. We fucked up! Why did we listen to that mammal?”

-To give back my power? Yes, I knew about. My sisters told me. You wanted to give back to my power, to have your dog near. Sorry, maybe you not, but the others? I vanished after four months. And you couldn’t find me. - said a little bit proudly Ichigo.

-Did they allow you back?

-Yes. You are famous, Kisuke. As an information broker, or the slightly crazy shinigami scientist. And you didn’t know that I am here.

-I’m not crazy, not even the slightest. Hey! But that means if I didn’t know where are you, then nobody else knew.

-Yes. - replied Ichigo

-Ichigo, I am honestly sorry. I was wrong to choose your father, but can we…

-At least you confess. Can we? You mean go back what we were? 

-Yes.

-No. We can't. Our relationship has ended a long time ago, you made sure Kisuke. We, or at least I changed. The We you are speaking is no longer exist. - refused icily Ichigo. 

Kisuke opened his mouth to say something but suddenly three swift knocks were heard. 

-Come in. - responded Ichigo. An older man stepped in and turned on the light.

-Ichigo-san? - asked with confusion- I believed you were meditating.

-What do you need Ryuu? - asked Ichigo instead.

-Sorry. You left your phone in the mess hall and Hayato was seeking you, boss. 

-Thanks. Kisuke I will step out for some moment. I was waiting for this phone call. - said the younger and bowed to put out the candle he lighted when Urahara appeared earlier. There will be no meditating for a time. He went to the door and the other two sit down to the sofa. As he closed the door behind him he could hear Ryuu’s voice.

-So you are Urahara Kisuke. I heard a lot about you. 

-Should I run? And you? - asked back Kisuke. 

-No need. Yet. Boss will have my hide if I let you run. Ryuu. 

-Boss? He said, a humble chef. - said Kisuke, but he felt something is fishy.

-Both. You know Urahara, that I should hate you? 

-Hate me? I didn't do anything to you. 

-Directly not. That's true. I had a son and he had a godson. 

-Had? - “He is speaking about Ichi’s godfather. “

-Yes. He died. I still mourn him. As I mourn our princess. She was our sun, and my son was our moon. They could have been the perfect pair to rule our group. But they died suddenly because of that Quincy scum who is naming himself the Quincy king. They left us, but the son of the sun asked help, we didn't hesitate. Welcomed him there. And when he believed he found friends and after a lover we allowed him to go. 

But we didn’t imagine that he would become shattered so soon. He saved his friends and for it, he gave up his power only to be left alone. I should kill you for that. Your war, your abandonment changed him. 

He became cold, lonely, cruel. When another group started a war with us, he quickly advanced from a low yakuza member to a lieutenant then our boss. If it needed he killed, without hesitation. Our people who trained under him are more powerful than before. And he didn’t care that somebody is a Quincy, or half-hollow or something else. He built up our supernatural group and became our boss. -told him Ryuu.

-Supernatural Group? - “What the fuck? “ thought Kisuke.

-You know the Karakura Yakuza has two branches. One for “normal” people, and one for us, who are not entirely human or normal. 

-And the main boss, he knows about us? Who is it?

-Of course, he/she knows it. Although nobody knows who is it, it could be anybody. 

I have a question for you, what do you want from Ichigo? I want the truth. - asked with a “You answer and maybe you will live, and I don’t care that you are a shinigami.” voice.

-I didn’t know that he would be there, I just hoped I would meet him somehow. I still regret my decision to listen to Isshin. I want his forgiveness and maybe another chance? I miss him as a friend and as a lover. I just want him back.- replied honestly Kisuke.

-I think you will be lucky. But…- started to say something, but the door opened suddenly and Ichigo came back in rush. 

-We are under attack. It seems Yhwach thinks he can win. - said calmly, but with a bloodthirsty grin.

-Your hollow is out, Ichigo.

-I don’t care, Kisuke. I’m part hollow, and I don’t run from yourself anymore. Would you like to join our victory?

-Why not? Benihime wants to dance in Quincy’s blood.

-Ryuu? Will you fight with us, or will you go back to the headquarter and command us.

-Ichigo. Why did you tell him? I’m too old fight against that scum, but I will command you. Please, try to return without serious injury. And make sure, the building will stand after your fights.

Go.


End file.
